


Deacon

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Feeding, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: Just a small drawing of Deacon in full vampire mode after feeding.Enjoy!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Deacon

[](https://imgur.com/8VoL2tA)

**Author's Note:**

> What We Do In The Shadows belongs to Jemaine Clement and Taika Waititi.  
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
